The high speed uplink packet access (abbreviated as HSUPA) is a technology which improves the uplink packet data performance by the scheduling of a node B and means of the physical layer fast retransmission and merging and so on, and it adopts an enhance dedicated channel (abbreviated as E-DCH) to bear the user data. A data stream which is mapped to the E-DCH by a protocol data unit (abbreviated as PDU) of the media access control-dedicated (abbreviated as MAC-d) is referred to as a media access control-dedicated flow (MAC-d flow). One terminal has one or more media access control-dedicated flow(s) (MAC-d flow(s)).
In a wireless communications system, an interconnection of type B (abbreviated as IUB) interface is a logic interface between a radio network controller (abbreviated as RNC) and the node B. The IUB interface provides a transmission mode of the uplink E-DCH between the node B and the RNC, and one IUB interface framing protocol layer data stream corresponds to data born by one media access control-dedicated flow (MAC-d flow) of one terminal. Therefore, one terminal corresponds to one or more IUB interface framing protocol layer data stream(s).
In terms of a specific node B set, the role of the RNC is a controlling radio network controller. For any one node B, it has and only has one C-RNC, and this C-RNC owns all right of control for logic resources of this node B. The logic resources of the node B mainly comprises a local cell, and the node B reports configurable resources of the local cell, i.e. the node B's cells capable of being established, by the IUB interface, and subsequently the establishment of the cells is controlled by the C-RNC.
In the single-carrier HSUPA technology, one IUB interface framing protocol layer data stream is born by one IUB interface transport bearer, wherein the IUB interface framing protocol layer data stream does not need to carry a carrier identification.
In the multi-carrier HSUPA technology, one IUB interface framing protocol layer data stream can be born by one IUB interface transport bearer, and can also be born by a plurality of (the number thereof is identical with the number of the carriers in the multi-carrier) IUB interface transport bearers. When one IUB interface framing protocol layer data stream is born by one IUB interface transport bearer, this IUB interface framing protocol layer data stream must carry the carrier identification to distinguish the carrier sources of the born data thereby in an air interface, and this processing mode is referred to as a shared IUB transport bearer mode or an E-DCH UL flow multiplexing mode. When one IUB interface framing protocol layer data stream is born by a plurality of IUB interface transport bearers, according to the carrier sources of the data born by the one IUB interface framing protocol layer data stream in the air interface, the date of one carrier source is born on one IUB interface transport bearer, and the data of a plurality carrier sources is born on a plurality of IUB interface transport bearers and the number of the IUB interface transport bearers is identical with the number of the carriers in the multi-carrier, and in this case, the IUB interface framing protocol layer data stream does not need to carry the carrier identification, which processing mode is referred to as a separate IUB transport bearer mode.
In the relevant art, support capability information about each functional characteristic which is sent by the node B to the local cell of the C-RNC comprises:
An uplink multi-carrier capability, or referred to as a multi cell E-DCH capability: refers to whether the local cell supports an uplink multi-carrier (Multi Cell E-DCH), the value thereof being the support or the not support.
A shared IUB transport bearer capability, or referred to as an E-DCH UL flow multiplexing capability: refers to whether the local cell supports the shared IUB transport bearer processing mode, the value thereof being the support or the not support. When the value is the support, it represents that the local cell supports the shared IUB transport bearer processing mode; and when the value is the not support, then it represents that the local cell does not support the operation of the shared IUB transport bearer processing mode, does not support that one IUB interface framing protocol layer data stream is born by one IUB interface transport bearer, or does not support the operation that the IUB interface framing protocol layer data stream carries the carrier identification.
A separate IUB transport bearer capability: refers to whether the local cell supports the separate IUB transport bearer processing mode, the value thereof being the support or the not support.
In the relevant art, the capability support information sent by the node B to the C-RNC needs to at least carry the above three capability information, and accordingly, the C-RNC needs to all analyze the above three capability information to acquire the capability support information, which adds the processing time of the C-RNC side, thereby reducing the system performance.